Mini Warriors Hero Ideas
Hello all, my name is Dragon Lord. I am ecstatic to make this page because I have some great hero ideas. If you also have hero ideas, you can post your ideas below and I will add them to this page. All heroes will be posted in this format if possible. I am not really sure if the stats are OP or less powerful than I should have them. I'll check and fix them if possible. Format: Name Troops type Story Atk:1/100/200 Def:1/100/200 Hp:1/100/200 Luck Skill:1/10/12 Here is the first hero I thought of Reilicleth Troops: Mage Reilicleth was the Guardian of the ancient Mist lands tower but 200 years ago the bog set in and Reilicleth was believed dead, staying with the tower but now he appears again, older than ever... and stronger. Atk:250/1199/2971 Def:52/138/256 Hp:1550/10021/38600 Luck:35 Skill: Misty Poison... do -10/25/34% of the troops' starting health for one squad until the troops are dead. That squad's hero's def drops by 50/33% for 10 turns Darden Troops: Infantry Darden was always the least powerful dwarf but smart. He revealed the Volcnor Dwarves' presence to humans and so was cast out but made a vow to kill 1000 orcs/savages in battle to regain his honor. His followers are few, but grow slowly. Atk:181/984/1838 Def:79/221/408 Hp:1623/12450/40405 Luck:20 Skill: Orc Blast... For every savage Hero Darden kills boost his attack by 40/130/180. Also, spawn in 1/10/14 units. Activates at start. Helivan Troops: Pikemen Helivan, the sun, wanted to fight again. He was bored so decided to become mortal and roam the land, killing stuff. But to his surprise he found that mortals had powers... A quick change and he was more powerful again. Atk:232/1090/2634 Def:77/211/379 Hp:1531/9998/37671 Luck:35 Skill: Savage Sunlight... 40% to Attack target and units around target 5/7/8 times for 75/555/650 damage and heal Helivan for 32/272/325 Hp. Celestine Troops: Archer Celestine, the moon, saw her brother Helivan to down and trick mortals but Helivan made a mistake, stealing one certain female mortal who was her daughter, Bernice. So Celestine decided to go to earth and so makes Bernice powerful then comes to help Bernice who then beats up Helivan but Helivan escaped. Atk: 298/1272/3301 Def: 41/101/177 Hp: 1550/10021/38600 Luck: 25 Skill: Frozen Arrow...50% to stun one random enemy hero for 6/10/12 second and do -1/5/7% of that hero's remaining Hp per second Bernice Troops: Mage Bernice was kidnapped from her home but helped by her mother, Celestine, who helps her discover her powers which are too powerful so she takes and oath to rarely use them. She leaves Alexander due to family disputes so goes to Arthur's side, where she gets married. Atk: 101/696/1612 Def: 51/123/211 Hp: 1300/7908/31020 Luck: 30 Skill: Power Explode... Activates when ever Bernice looses 25/16/10% more of total health to attack 3/5/6 times on target and all units in the area for 100/190/250 damage each time. It does not activate at death or when at full heath even if that is the next time it should activate Richard Troops: Infantry Richard is King of part of Europe and so combined forces with Arthur to stop Alexander's advance. He is a fighting king so leads Artur's army. Atk: 189/1000/1936 Def: 95/271/478 Hp: 1900/13044/52132 Luck: 20 Skill: War Cry... 30% to Last for 6/11/13 seconds to boost attack of all units in the area by 16/52/68% Noble Jackson Troops: Pikemen Noble Jackson is a noble of Richard's court and he has some gear on his wall so decides to come fight. He finds his shield is magic so hones its ability with help from Bernice but finds her attractive so gets married with her approval. Atk: 301/1312/3440 Def: 72/206/364 Hp: 1300/7908/31020 Luck: 15 Skill: Fortify... Add 40/85/105 def and 30/120/170 atk to Noble Jackson. Atk bonus ends after 5/7/11 seconds, but defense stays and can be stacked infinite times. Pyrrhus Troops: Paviser Pyrrhus is the King of an average Greek city-state who follows Alexander. He hates all Romans especially Octavius, and regards Galadahd as his chief rival. He once tried to bribe Lancelot into killing Galadahd but failed and got beaten for once. He comes back angrier than ever. Atk: 120/723/1803 Def: 120/296/566 Hp: 2000/15206/59236 Luck: 15 Power: Crushing Blow... 40% chance to activate. Stun opponent for 5/23/29 seconds if this hit is not dodged. Also do x+y damage to that target if not doged when X Is Atk and Y is critical damage. Komas Troops: Savage Infantry Komas is a boxer who seemingly cannot be touched and serves Alexander out of pure joy of beating fully armored men to shreds with bad swordsman ship and impressive dodge. Has a rivalry with Alash. *this guy is the only hero that I'm going to put up dodge for* Atk: 63/345/911 Def: 120/296/566 Hp: 1000/6672/24371 Luck: 30 Dodge: 80 Skill: Undercut Barrel Roll... 50% to activate to roll the way he is facing until he reaches the end of the troops in that direction doing x+y damage to all heroes he goes underneath when X Is Atk and Y is critical damage. Then resume attacking as normal on new closest target. The Night Murderer Unit: Archer Nobody knows the Night Murderer's name but all that is known is that he is an excellent assassin who can easily kill most people. He serves Noble Jackson because they are friends since early adulthood. Atk: 423 Def: 60/153/281 Hp: 1100/7100/20967 Luck: 25 Power: Sneaky Assassination: Have 50/60/70% to activate, making The Night Murderer unable to be attacked for 2/11/15 seconds. All units attacking him will attempt to find a new target. Also, The Night Murderer's attack is increased by 30/80/100% during that period. Gilbert the Green Unit: Mage Gilbert the Green follows the path of Nigel like Belthor. But Gilbert refuses to wear black and wears green instead. Angered, Nigel casts him out but invites him back after Gilbert becomes powerful. Atk: 301/1312/3440 Def: 60/153/281 Hp: 1276/7553/29766 Luck: 20 Skill: Poisonous Summoning: All opposing heroes within a small range will be poisoned for 25/70/90 dmg per second until Gilbert dies AND summon a minor dragon with a+10z Hp, 90/200/320 Def, 0.6/0.7/0.8x Atk, and 7 luck when A is Hp, Z is skill level, and X Is attack. That's all for today folks. If you want to see more, show me that you're alive! Post aactually a comment with your ideas below. Category:Warriors